


Intoxication

by xfadingstarx



Category: Bleach
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfadingstarx/pseuds/xfadingstarx
Summary: Ulquiorra finally managed to convince Orihime to stay the night.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> AU - Modern Day 
> 
> It's smut. Please enjoy. Look forward to more soon. 
> 
> My Tumblr is xfadingstarx.tumblr.com.

Ulquiorra shoved Orihime against the wall. 

Her breaths came out in small panting gasps, making him harder. He took a moment to admire her. The top of her shirt had slipped off due to his ministrations, exposing creamy flesh. The long tendrils of auburn hair spilled over her shoulders, contrasting sharply with her skin. 

“Ulquiorra,” she pleaded. 

His cock twitched at the sound. Her eyes clouded over in lust and she let out a whine when he didn’t come closer. She started unbuttoning the remaining buttons of her shirt and his throat went dry with need. 

What was she fantasizing about? 

She reached for him and he couldn’t control himself anymore. He pulled his shirt over his head and pressed himself against her: chest to chest, one leg squeezed between her thighs. He leaned down and silenced her moans with his lips. His callused hands grabbed her breasts and thighs. She entangled her fingers in his hair. 

She was so soft. 

He reached to undo the tie of her underwear and she ground her hips against his leg. Ulquiorra pulled away and lifted her against the wall. She reached for him again, throwing her arms around his neck. 

A hand went to her breast and she mewed. She needed fiction, anything. She arched her back and invited him to take more of her breast in his hand. He pinched a nipple and the fingers of his other hand found her clit. 

Orihime screamed out his name. 

He was going to make her come until she cried. 

Her hips moved up slightly, as if trying to escape, but Ulquiorra’s fingers were persistent and he crushed her back into the wall with his weight. His lips found her neck and he left bites that were sure to bruise the next day. 

With great difficulty, she reached and slipped his pants down, just enough to free his throbbing erection. 

Suddenly, he was in her and she was a sobbing mess. 

She was so wet and warm. 

Ulquiorra let out a low groan against her ear. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him. She incoherently gasped out his name. He didn’t give her anytime to adjust before he started moving. He felt her tighten against him with each thrust and felt himself harden to the point of pain. He wished this could last forever. Her moans of his name, spurring him on. He was the one causing her this pleasure and she was his, that thought alone was enough to almost make him come. 

He squeezed a nipple between his forefinger and thumb. His other hand returned to her clit. She tightened every time he rubbed. When the pleasure became too much, she was screaming in his arms. 

She was so addicting. 

And he was so very glad that he had convinced her to stay the night. 

He felt the twitch of her walls before he heard her first orgasm. He didn’t stop, instead choosing to ride it out. She was impossibly tight around him and he decided that if heaven were real, this is what it would be like. 

And then…

“Yo! Ulquiorra,” Grimmjow called out, key spinning around his finger as he walked through the door. “I need a —” 

Silence. 

For a moment, all was still. 

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stared each other down. 

Orihime blushed furiously and unexpectedly pressed her front tighter against his, as if using him to shield her. Inadvertently, this moved him hilt deep inside her. 

Ulquiorra ground down on his teeth to contain his groan. 

This woman… 

“I —” Grimmjow started. 

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. “Get out,” he ordered darkly, his voice was ice cold. 

For once, Grimmjow did as he was told and immediately left the direction he came. 

Ulquiorra sighed into Orihime’s neck. What was the point of an emergency spare key if the idiot was going to use it for something other than emergencies? Perhaps he should just give him a fake key. 

Orihime whimpered. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead in apology and regret. He would have to finish this in the bathroom; it was painful. 

“Ulqu —” she choked out. 

He backed up slightly and looked at her face. Gods, did her flushed face do things to him. She was still so wet. He wouldn’t be speaking with Grimmjow for a week after this. 

“I —” Orihime looked down and her blush deepend. 

“You’re stuttering,” he scolded. 

“Yes, b—” 

“Just say it, Orihime.” 

“I want you to move!” The tightness in his chest was back again as his face fell and he started to push himself away. 

She shook her head and tugged softly on his hand with hers, their fingers entwined. Her other arm around his neck tightened and he was completely inside her again. 

She bucked her hips. 

His eyes widened, bewildered, even as he hardened again. 

_ Did she really still want to —  _

He shoved her back against the wall with a growl. 

He would question it later. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
